


Le serpent de la vengeance

by Voracity



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En temps de guerre, l'espoir peut aider à tenir. Mais lorsque ledit espoir se trouve à porté de main avant d'être piétiné, pas sûr de se relever après... Ethan va en faire l'expérience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le serpent de la vengeance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Analiila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analiila/gifts).



> Salut tout le monde~
> 
> J'ai écrit ce one-shot il y a un petit moment mais, si je ne le poste que maintenant, c'est parce que c'était un cadeau pour l'anniversaire d'une amie, Analiila ! (Celle avec qui j'écris "Iris-Mag")
> 
> Pour la petite anecdote, je l'ai écrit suite à son anniversaire après qu'elle m'ait donné ses directives (un Kronos/Ethan) et... j'ai dû le finir pile à temps pour l'anniversaire suivant ^^'
> 
> Disclaimers : -L'univers de Percy Jackson appartient à Rick Riordan.
> 
> -Faust est un joueur que nous avions rencontré sur le forum RPG Percy Jackson. C'est un partisan de Cronos qui estime mériter plus que Luke la place de Lieutenant.
> 
> Bonne lecture :3

-Ethan...

-Pardon ? Vous avez dit quelque chose ? S'étonna le fils d'Athéna passant là.

-Ethan Nakamura.

-Dois-je le faire venir, seigneur Cronos ?

Les yeux dorés se portèrent sur le brun qui osait troubler sa réflexion. Ledit brun ne put bloquer un frisson le traversant.

-Eh bien, qu'attends-tu ? Aboya la titan.

-Tout de suite seigneur Cronos, glapit-il en détalant.

Ethan, fils de Némésis, était la dernière recrue des partisans. Son adhésion avait permis à l'ancien roi de achever sa formation, et ainsi prendre possession du corps de Luke Castellan. Le fils renégat de Hermès.

-Vous m'avez mandé, Seigneur Cronos ?

La cicatrice se plissa lorsqu'un sourire carnassier prit place. Le jeune homme resta imperturbable malgré cela. C'est ce que son chef appréciait en lui. Beaucoup de sang-froid. Une louche de fanatisme. Une pincée d'amour envers sa garce de mère. Et voilà ! Enlevez-lui juste un œil -don maternel- et vous obtiendrez votre Ethan Nakamura plus vrai que nature. (Toi aussi, essaie à la maison!)

-Approche, fit-il avec un geste de la main l'accompagnant.

Sans peur et très confiant, il obtempéra, bien que laissant un espace de sécurité. Ou était-ce de la bienséance ?

-Plus près, grogna-t-il. Tu n'as qu'à prendre ce siège. Et détends-toi, je vais pas te manger.

Il roula des yeux alors que le demi-dieu prenait place avec appréhension aux côtés de son supérieur. Et lorsque ce dernier s'avança, ne se rapprochant que plus, c'était plus que de l'appréhension. Presque du mauvais suspense.

-Seigneur Cronos ? Répéta la recrue. Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

-Mmh... Beaucoup de choses...

La couleur dorée des pupilles se fit un peu trouble et se mit à foncer.

-Je vous suis entièrement dévoué, seigneur Cronos, jura-t-il.

-Je sais tout cela, répondit ledit seigneur en faisant un signe de la main. Et ce n'est pas le sujet du moment. Enfin, pas cette dévotion- _là_.

Ethan ne pipait mot. Il avait assez peur. Pourquoi son seigneur avait-il mandé sa présence ? Il n'était pas bon stratège, était plutôt moyen en combat, n'avait pas de pouvoirs particuliers. Il était juste le fils de la Vengeance. Et il croyait dur comme fer aux promesses du titan. Parce qu'il en avait besoin.

-Ethan ?

La voix du titan s'était faite plus douce. Il passait sa main dans les mèches noires.

-Toutes mes excuses seigneur Cronos, balbutia le demi-dieu mortifié. Je, je...

-Il n'y a pas de mal, Ethan, lui assura-t-il. Du moins, pas maintenant.

La menace était clairement sous-jacente. Il avait intérêt à se ressaisir si il ne souhaitait pas découvrir une douleur pire que lors de la perte de son œil. Il frissonna alors que la main calleuse frôlait la jugulaire.

-As-tu subi des... _problèmes d'intégration_?

Dans cette question, Ethan trouvait beaucoup de l'ancien Luke. Luke qui l'avait accueilli dans le bungalow des Hermès avec un sourire exténué et des cernes d'une semaine de nuits blanches consécutives. D'ailleurs... Les yeux de Cronos n'étaient-ils pas en train d'afficher une lueur grise commune au regard du précédent lieutenant ? Tiens, d'ailleurs, en parlant de ça...

-Seigneur Cronos, avez-vous déjà arrêté votre choix pour un nouveau lieutenant ?

-Non, pas encore. Rares sont les demi-dieux répondant à mes exigences, tout comme le faisait Luke.

-Luke était si parfait que ça ? Renchérit l'adolescent.

Le titan faillit se mettre en rage. Faillit seulement, car ce n'était pas une quelconque forme de jalousie qui transperçait de ses paroles. C'était un peu de l'admiration. Luka avait été un modèle lorsqu'il n'était qu'un simple conseiller du bungalow 11. Bon, un peu moins lors de sa criante trahison. Mais il fut une figure de proue bien pratique pour enrôler de nouveaux partisans.

-Il cherchait à l'être, en tout cas. Tout en sachant parfaitement que la perfection n'existait nullement.

-Même chez les dieux ?

-Surtout pas les dieux. Et pas plus chez les titans, sourit-il d'un air désabusé en réponse à la question muette.

-Pardonnez mon insolence, bafouilla aussitôt le brun.

Son seigneur eut un geste apaisant de la main. Il s'amusait plutôt des réactions craintives de sa dernière recrue humaine. C'était très distrayant, à vrai dire.

Il comprenait un peu mieux ses semblables, ainsi que ses enfants. Même si ça n'était pas son but premier.

-Ethan... Serais-tu prêt à devenir mon nouveau lieutenant ?

-Moi ? Lieutenant ? Le vôtre ?

Il bafouillait, ne parvenant pas à croire ses oreilles. Le seigneur Cronos croyait en lui ? Il le trouvait suffisamment digne pour reprendre la digne charge de lieutenant ? Faust allait le tuer.

-Mais vous êtes sûr que je suis capable de... de..?

-Oserais-tu douter de mes choix ? Gronda férocement le plus vieux.

-N... nullement, seigneur ! C'est juste que... il y a quantité de personnes qui valent mieux que moi, et...

-Et rien. Le rôle de lieutenant n'est plus une telle charge avec mon retour. Tu seras plus un lien entre mon armée et moi. Une image. La guerre surviendra d'un instant à l'autre. Nous attendrons le signe de Morphée, notre signal, et marcherons sur Manhattan.

-Je... je me remets à vous, seigneur Cronos, murmura le nouveau promu, tête basse.

Une main passa sous son menton, lui relevant le visage. Une paire d'yeux dorés le clouait sur place. Mais ce regard n'était rien en comparaison avec la rencontre de leurs lèvres.

-Sei... seigneur Cronos.

-Chut, lui intima-t-il.

Alors il se tut. Alors, il se laissa faire.

Et Cronos accentua le baiser. Il passa ses mains sous le T-shirt de son subordonné, ôta les différents vêtements de celui-ci, laissant la marque de sa passion partout. Certes la peau du jeune homme n'avait pas le douceur pouvant lui faire penser à la peau de feu sa femme, mais ce n'en était peut-être pas si mal, au fond.

Il allait prendre possession du jeune corps lorsqu'il fut renvoyé au fond de l'âme. Luke s'était réveillé, une nouvelle fois. Il y avait dans cette prise de corps quelque chose d'inachevé. Vraiment.

-Er...

Ethan regardait son seigneur et maître, un peu perdu. Le titan était en train de l'embrasser lorsque soudainement sa tête partit en arrière, une grimace de douleur tirant sur la cicatrice.

-Tu... tu es Ethan... C'est bien ça ?

-Oui, chef.

Luke était revenu ? Il existait encore ?

Il piqua soudainement un fard en se rappelant sa tenue actuelle et de celle de son vis-à-vis. Il ne fallait pas être grand clerc pour deviner les activités précédentes. À preuve, le regard choqué qu'arborait le fils de Hermès.

-Je... mais... qu'est-ce que...

Ethan, lui, avait les neurones qui fonctionnaient à plein régime. Luke. Il avait le vrai Luke face à lui, dénudé tout autant. Et si leurs visages se trouvaient maintenant à distance respectable, ce n'était pas le cas pour le reste de leurs corps. Le bassin du plus vieux était toujours encadré des jambes du borgne.

Il avait longuement fantasmé sur le lieutenant de Cronos. Son assurance et son sang-froid, sa ruse et sa fierté. Et puis, son apparence... Ses sourires, ses muscles et sa grâce, sa cicatrice...

Il y en avait d'autres qui pouvaient correspondre à cette description, évidemment. Mais non, c'était Luke qui lui plaisait.

-Ethan, je... dés...

Tentant le tout pour le tout, il le coupa dans ses excuses, l'embrassant avec empressement. Peut-être que Luke allait le frapper ou l'insulter. Peut-être sera-t-il cruel...

La tête pleine de pensées sombres, Ethan pouvait sentir les larmes couler sur ses joues. N'avoir que son corps avec l'esprit de Cronos, c'était déjà pas mal. Parce qu'il savait que jamais il ne pourrait avoir le corps et l'esprit de Luke. Ou même son cœur.

L'amour qu'il portait à Annabeth, peut-être même à Thalia, n'était inconnu à personne. Ethan n'avait aucune chance.

Il ouvrit les yeux, stupéfait de sentir Luke répondre au baiser. Et pas tout timidement, non. Il répondait avec suffisamment de vigueur pour penser que Cronos était revenu à la charge. Tellement que Ethan cassa le baiser avec un air craintif.

-Sei... Seigneur ?

Il y eut un éclair de souffrance dans les yeux gris.

-Tu préférerais que ce soit **lui**?

Mais alors, si c'est bien le « chef »... cette ardeur... Est-ce qu'il pouvait espérer ? Est-ce qu'il avait sa chance ?

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, comme pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve. Et si c'en était un ? Alors que nul ne l'éveille, sinon il allait montrer que les enfants de la Vengeance sont eux aussi à craindre !

Et les caresses reprirent, les soupirs s'élevèrent à nouveau, la couche gémit ou bien était-ce l'un de ces corps ? Des noms furent murmurés, et leurs syllabes criées lorsque le plaisir les prit.

Si Luke ne fut pas long à s'endormir, Ethan garda l’œil ouvert, comme pour s'assurer que rien de tout cela n'était un rêve. Sa vision se troubla par les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

-Et demain ? Murmura-t-il tout bas.

Il prit la tête de son amant dans ses bras, la serrant avec délicatesse.

-Y'a-t-il seulement un demain pour nous deux ? Poursuivit-il. Ou bien notre Seigneur reprendra-t-il ses droits au point que plus jamais je ne recroiserai le gris de vos yeux..?

Il lui caressa les cheveux avec douceur.

-Je crois bien que j'aimerais que jamais vous ne vous réveillerez, chef. Je crois bien que j'aimerais vous garder à jamais, là, dans mes bras, contre mon cœur.

Il n'y eut qu'une larme qui s'échappa pour rouler sur la joue dorée et tomber sur les lèvres entrouvertes du plus vieux. Une seule larme, mais elle suffisait amplement pour saisir l'étendue de ce qu'il ressentait.

-Mais ça n'arrivera jamais, bien sûr. Demain, ou dans quelques heures, il faudra se lever pour continuer d'avancer, sans se faire repérer par les Olympiens, ou par un demi-dieu... Et vous n'aurez plus cette humanité du chef, mais les orbes dorées de Cronos.

Il resserra son étreinte sur sa tête et osa embrasser son front, bien qu'avec timidité.

Il resta ainsi, berçant celui qui lui avait fait connaître l'espoir. L'espoir d'un avenir où sa mère aurait son trône. L'espoir où il ne serait pas juste une recrue de plus, que ce soit dans l'armée de Cronos ou au Camp. L'espoir où il pourrait aimer, loin des moqueries et des discriminations. L'espoir d'aimer et de vivre, tout simplement.

Il était figé dans sa position, lorsque l'aube les cueillit et qu'il se résolut à quitter la couche qui les avait accueillit.

Il ne prêta pas le moindre regard à son amant de la nuitée. Il ne devait pas. Sinon, qui savait ce qu'il allait faire ? Crever d'amour pour une statue était une chose, mais que cette statue vous laisse la toucher et l'approcher avant de reprendre de la distance... C'était sadique, tout simplement...

Ethan allait rejoindre les autres, lorsqu'il piqua un fard. Il le lui avait dit.

« _Je vous aime._ »

Un simple murmure, perdu entre soupirs et baisers, avant que le plaisir ne les submerge, avant qu'ils ne se détachent pour redevenir deux personnes complètes.

Il n'aurait pas dû. Rien de tout ça. Il aurait dû quitter ses bras, à l'instant-même où Luke était revenu habiter son corps. Il aurait dû se forcer à oublier l'étreinte offerte par le Seigneur, mais non. Quand l'amour s'en vient, il vous fauche et plus jamais vous ne vous relèverez. Aller prendre conseil auprès des quelques filles d'Aphrodite ne suffirait pas. Et ne parlons pas de leurs frères...

Non, vraiment, Ethan était seul sur le coup. Alors il ne lui restait plus qu'à se faire petit et oublié. Que Cronos offre de l'avancement à Faust plutôt qu'à lui, ce sera plus justement mérité.

Il ne pouvait même pas décemment quitter les partisans, avec la promesse faîte à sa mère. Il était pris au piège. Par son cœur. Par son esprit. Par les autres.

Il était suffisamment tôt pour que l'aire d'entraînement soit vide. C'était un fait assez rare pour être souligné. Là, il allait pouvoir réfléchir sans être importuné, les monstres étant tenus à l'écart à l'aide de bronze divin éparpillé.

-Ethan ! Entendit-il au loin.

Ce n'était pas forcément pour lui. Après tout, ils étaient au moins cinq à porter ce nom. Et puis, il n'avait pas reconnu cette voix.

Il y eut quelques bruits de courses. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire.

Il y avait cette respiration haletante dans son dos. Mais c'était un hasard.

C'est tellement cool de se plonger dans le déni, après tout.

Tiens, ce n'était pas un visage imprimé dans la boue du rivage ?

Ethan se pencha un peu pour voir de plus près l'empreinte faciale. L'entraînement n'était pas un sujet à prendre à la légère. Particulièrement avec les enfants de Déimos ou de Arès.

-Ethan...

Encore cette voix. Et des bras qui serrent, qui ne veulent plus lâcher. Un visage qui se blottit contre la nuque. Et une bouche qui embrasse et qui parle, qui parle.

Mais les oreilles d'Ethan ne fonctionnent plus. Il est déconnecté de la réalité, ne veut plus croire ce qui se passe. Ça bourdonne dans sa tête, des points noirs dans la vision, et les muscles tétanisés.

-Ethan.

Ça, il pouvait reconnaître. Mais les mots qui suivaient, non, ils étaient hachés en une bouillie infâme. Et puis, il ne voulait pas savoir. Non, car la vérité est cruelle, et qu'elle blesse.

-Ethan, regarde-moi...

Ah ! Il commençait à comprendre ! Mais il n'avait pas envie d'obtempérer. Non, il devait d'abord deviner qui avait été écrasé au sol.

-Ethan...

Non...

Malgré lui, il tourna la tête. Il ne voulait pas voir qui était cette voix. Mais il allait bientôt le savoir de toutes façons.

Alors il ferma l’œil. Et on l'embrassa. On le serra fort pour ne pas qu'il s'en aille, pour ne pas se retrouver seul, pour encore profiter du contact de leur peau.

Ethan se rappelait, maintenant, c'était le visage d'une fille de Borée. Elle avait passé la journée d'hier à se plaindre du masque de boue qui lui avait été offert.

Mais quand il ouvrit l'œil avec timidité, il oublia tout. Que ce soit la terre meuble collant à ses membres, la fine pluie qui traversait son T-shirt, ou bien les bruits des réveils, il ignora tout.

-Ethan... chuchota Luke en cassant le baiser. Je...

Leurs cœurs battaient à la chamade, l'un nerveux, l'autre impatient.

-Je t'...

Il s'écroula contre le torse du borgne, l'inquiétant. Jusqu'à ce qu'il releva la tête, pour croiser les yeux dorés.


End file.
